kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BrawlFan181
Mai talk page :D No iz minez... Huh? BrawlFan181 12:14, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :You said "My talk page :D" So I said it was mine (Jokingly) and put up the welcome template... ::Ohhhh... lol BrawlFan181 12:19, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :::Yehhh... lol ::::ROFLCOPTER BrawlFan181 12:21, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :::::LULZERSKATES ::::::My roflcopter goes soi soi soi soi soi soi soi... BrawlFan181 12:25, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::You has no Brawl? That sucks... ::::::::I know... :( cuz of a stupid problem with mah Wii BrawlFan181 12:37, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: Problem + Video Game = PS3 (Not Wii!!!) someone did their math wrong... :::::::::: Metaknight = Ultimate Pwnage!! btw Do you have an account on Roblox or YouTube? BrawlFan181 13:22, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::3 youtube accounts... ::::::::::Oooh... I have 1 BrawlFan181 07:07, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: 3 > 1 ::::::::::Yeh i know :( oh well BrawlFan181 16:24, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Too bad I forgot all the passwords... ::::::::::Tahts bad (yeh i know i spelled thats wrong). Did you click mah links downe here? BrawlFan181 16:43, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Randomness :D Watch this but don't set your volume too hard! !!!! This vid is not mine !!!! BrawlFan181 11:30, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Waiting for messages...BrawlFan181 10:01, 28 February 2009 (UTC) BrawlFan181 11:30, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :D Who would be da best Final Boss for a Kirby game with every Kirby enemy/boss in history? Votes Marx Soul Zero Two Nightmare Dark Mind Dark Nebula Drawcia (soul) Sephiroth :P Dark Matter <(-'.'-)> Comments oh hi there you should get brawl. 14:05, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :I know but I can't cuz of a problem with muh Wii. It's-a me, BrawlFan181! Question It is allowed to make a page (for example)User:BrawlFan181/Lol by typing it in the search box and clicking on "Click here to start this page!", right? It's-a me, BrawlFan181! :Yeh, but try and limit yourself a little... ::Ok thanks It's-a me, BrawlFan181! :::But with " Limit yourself a little" do you mean not too long pages or use of language? It's-a me, BrawlFan181! ::::Can I has an aswer plz? It's-a me, BrawlFan181! :::::Don't make a million. :::::: Dont make too much I got it It's-a me, BrawlFan181! Your sig is to large. Can you make your sig a size or so smaller? Max2 :Alrighty It's-a me, BrawlFan181! ::Here's my new sig It's-a me, BrawlFan181! Ability flavor texts I see what you did with Sword page. I like it that it actually redirects somewhere, but it's not that true. The flavor text only comes up when Kirby actually has the ability not just whenever the player sees the pause screen, so we need some differentiation between the two. How about we keep the "____'s flavour text" but have it redirect to the Pause Screen page. I'll do it on the Sword page as an example and then see if we both like it. EmptyStar 18:39, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Alright It's-a me, BrawlFan181! ::About the category question; yes I'll help you make the rest if you want. HIII!! Hey SSBB!!! Im DragoonRider!(You can call me DRider for short) I checked out your profile and it was awesome! (and confusing! @v@) But anyways glad to see you here! I feel sorry that you dont the game SSBB... But dont worry(I dont think you will.) I guess thats all for now. See Ya!! User:DragoonRider DRider User talk:DragoonRider Talk Lol LOL!! I like you! Youre funny, weird(in a good way) and crazy!! You are just like me! AWESOME!! I saw the page its kinda cool! Well glad to meet cha!! User:DragoonRider DRider User talk:DragoonRider Talk mudkipz u liek mudkipz? Keeby 19:06, 28 April 2009 (UTC) More or less... SHOOP DA WOOP u liek utube poopz? Lol The last part of your signature is too bright. Either put a box or something around it or choose another color, because no one can tell "it's-a you". Thanks. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 16:02, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :Allright, I thought of that too. Done in a sec ::Yippee I'm back! :::Woohoo! . Show me your moves!!! :Show mee your sig! LOL!! Yea! I like to humor my dad, my friends and school and some other people, like you!! Have you heard of a waffle monkey?? User:DragoonRider DRider User talk:DragoonRider Talk :OMG WAFFLEZ!!! and no. ::Kay then, its actually a made-up animal species made by this crazy girl at my school. shes obsessed with waffles that she made a waffletopia, waffle squirrle, waffle pigs and some other stuff. the girl is also obsessed with piggies. User:DragoonRider DRider User talk:DragoonRider Talk :WaffleWeird... LOLZ!!(again!) :::Ha HA!!!! Youre user page is crazy! Especially with the Bagel Song!! U R Awesome!!! User:DragoonRider DRider User talk:DragoonRider THIS. GAME. IS. AWESOME!!! :::: Lol thanks ::::: HEY!! U should check out my user page!! I uploaded a youtube about me!!!!! User:DragoonRider I PWN THE HYDRA!! User talk:DragoonRider THIS. GAME. IS. AWESOME!!! WHOA! B@n m3 plz! :::::::Whoa SSBB!!! What happened to your Userpage!? ITS ALL GONE!!!!!!!!!! [[User:DragoonRider I PWN THE HYDRA!!] User talk:DragoonRider THIS. GAME. IS. AWESOME!!! ::::Meh... fixed it go to hell Dude, if I were an admin, I would possibly ban you. Dude DOOD DOOD DOOD DOOD DOOD DOOD DOOD DOOD DOOD DOOD DOOD DOO DOO DOOD DOOD DOOD SHUt UP IT ADMINS PLZ BAN THIS NERD! Umm... WTH? *sigh* just die plz!!! :Dude, shut up. new character in ultimate smash Yay!! Aww, thanks! Its nice to have a Dragoon Fan! Im so lucky to be chosen over the hydra! (hydra sucks balls!! LOLZ!!)) Ps: Whats goin on above? A anonymous user? Man, mean guy... User:DragoonRider I PWN THE HYDRA!! User talk:DragoonRider THIS. GAME. IS. AWESOME!!! Stupid Anonymous guy! Hes scarin me!!(sry 4 typin on your user talk page....^-^;) User:DragoonRider I PWN THE HYDRA!! User talk:DragoonRider Anonymous Guy is ARTER ME!!! ??? I won't give up!-- 10:54, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :-_- make ultimete smash into game. sonic sux why do you liek him? Nintendo used to be rivals with sega. Dude, one at a time. :Answer 1: I can't program :Answer 2: Did I say I like Sonic? :Answer 3: I know. sonic ruined Brawl. Why did he have to go in. hes so crap. no wait i know why because nintendo and sega are friends The Simpsons in ultimate smash? 0_? --Master Bowow 17:25, 30 May 2009 (UTC) yup the simpsons on ultime smash DOD DOOD DOOD DOOD DOOD DOOD DOOD DOOD DOOD DOOD DOOD DOOD DOOD DOOD DOOD DOOD DOOD DOOD DOOd and also WOW! Your spelling sucks you know? not you brawlfan! --Master Bowow 17:31, 30 May 2009 (UTC) HI... er clone Hi CLONe!! --BrawlFag181 11:00, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :Umm, WTH ? Thanks! Thanks. It's on my Watch List now so I won't loose track of it again. Haha. EmptyStar 20:25, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :No problem Sorry My Bad I promise accuracy not if it is required are not. It seemed amazing to me that Galacta Knight could be in brawl. But I understand my mistake. --Helperkirby24 20:16, 27 June 2009 (UTC)Helperkirby24 Hello! Greetings! I was recently promoted to a bureaucrat, and well, I think you're an important user. Do you want adminship?-- KirbyFan(talk•blog• • ) 22:23, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes I do! ::Your request has been accomplished.--KirbyFan(talk•blog• • ) 15:42, 2 July 2009 (UTC) A question Are you VERY GOOD at making templates?--KirbyFan(talk•blog• • ) 16:30, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Umm... Not really... ::Are you a little good?--KirbyFan(talk•blog• • ) 15:43, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah... A little good maybe... ::::Okay... does that mean you can make those templates that involve those fancy boxes?--KirbyFan(talk•blog• • ) 18:14, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::::What do you mean? ::::::Let's take a look at Template:Levels, for example. See the fancy box in that one?--'KirbyFan(talk•blog• • )' 18:39, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::What do you exactly mean with Fancy Box? ::::::::Let's take a look at "Template:Levels" again. You see the box with the heading that reads "Levels"? That's the kind of stuff I'm talking about. :::::::::Ohh... Yeah, maybe I can. ::::::::::Okay. But- can you also make info-boxes?--'KirbyFan(talk•blog• • )' 19:34, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::I think I can, yeah, except for the colors. ::::::::::::Oh well. :-( --'KirbyFan(talk•blog• • )' 19:51, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Request Can you improve a few... templates?--'KirbyFan(talk•blog• • )' 20:25, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :Which, for example? ::How about... this one, for instance?--'KirbyFan(talk•blog• • )' 15:52, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :::I dunno. ::::Really, eh? Can you try to remove the two lines with the "This article is in need of proper categorization!" text in-between them, and make place the "This article is in need of proper categorization!" text in a fancy box?--'KirbyFan(talk•blog• • )' 19:56, 5 July 2009 (UTC) I do apologize KirbyFan has taken it upon himself to decide when to grant adminship to random users. You've contributed a lot, but you need to show some respect for our few guidelines, faithful edits, and more activity. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 20:35, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :You know, I wasn't trying to grant adminship to random users. I thought that BrawlFan181 was a useful user...--'KirbyFan(talk•blog• • )' 20:42, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Back I am back!-- 22:37, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Dude! Lol on everything you do. P.s. Here is another Kirby you could add to your gallery. (>"@_@")> : It's over 9,000!!! Or should that equal Remember to never look to the right... 17:36, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :LOLZ! And thanks, I will add it. Hello i plan 2 b a editor here :Not because of what you wrote n00b 1337 w0n? Is that you? Reversinator :Wut? ::I banned leet won for a nasty comment :::Oh. I'm back! I'm back to edit pages!--Japulley 00:16, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Yay! So... who are you? Ultimate Smash Bros. Those pages were once deleted. Also, this is the wrong wiki for something like that. Go to the Smash Wiki, but NOT here. Also, if a page is once deleted, and you bring it back, there could be trouble. I'm gonna let you off with a warning. Next time, B....A.....N!!!!! ParaGoomba 17:22, November 27, 2009 (UTC) -Uh... Kirby 100 K.O. fest is a strict Kirby Series Fighter game based on a series of drawings I was doing. There would be another mode other than the 100 KO fest which would involve being able to fight a different Kirby Ability like for example a red plasma Kirby with every ability ever gained for that ability against a White Fire Kirby with every move learned by fire ever. That kind of thing...